


Perfect That I Can't Have

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Perfect,” Jonghyun whispered as Minhyun took Joshua’s hand and swung it between them like they were children on a play date.“Exactly,” Jeonghan said quietly, no doubt watching the same scene as Jonghyun was watching.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was something that i had started to write. it was supposed to be longer like a few short chapters but it's unlikely that i'll actually ever finish so i prettied it up a bit and decided to post this as a short something

Jonghyun felt a nudge to his shoulder, causing him to be pushed a bit forward into the table he sat at.

“Whatcha looking at hyung?”

“Nothing,” he said, whipping his head away from the sight of a very attractive, tall, leggy omega that went by the name of Minhyun. Minhyun who was walking with Hong Joshua, another omega who turned heads with his cat like smile and pretty eyes.

Jeonghan chuckled. “Don’t lie now. I see your wandering eyes.” He leaned onto Jonghyun, hand on his shoulder, “Minhyun and Joshua. Who’s caught your eye? Can’t be Joshua.” His hand tightened a bit on Jonghyun’s shoulder. “Anyone but Joshua,” Jeonghan growled.

He patted Jeonghan’s hand, calming the other alpha down. “Don’t worry. Not him. Neither of them to be honest.” But he was lying; his ears lighting up red. He was watching Minhyun laugh at something Joshua had said. That beautiful face lit up and it made his heart thump and his stomach twist uncomfortably.  

Humming, Jeonghan took his hand away. “Sorry. I just,” running his hand through his newly cut hair, “can’t help myself when it comes to him. I’m fixated.” A blush painted Jeonghan’s high cheekbones, giving him a soft pink complexion on his pale face.

“It’s understandable,” Jonghyun replied, “you never fixated on someone so much before have you?” Jonghyun wanted to commiserate with him. But that meant telling him that Jonghyun was also fixated on someone. An impossible someone.

Jeonghan shook his head. Sighing, “No, never. He’s just so,” he paused, “so— “

“Perfect,” Jonghyun whispered as Minhyun took Joshua’s hand and swung it between them like they were children on a play date.

“Exactly,” Jeonghan said quietly, no doubt watching the same scene as Jonghyun was watching.

The two of them made a pretty picture, lovely soft smiles, eyes that crinkled cutely. If Jonghyun was a shallower alpha he’d find Joshua alluring too. But the only one that caught his eye was Minhyun. Minhyun with his eyes that resembled a fox. Minhyun with his regal aura that screamed prince, or king. Minhyun with his legs for days. Minhyun with his kindness. Minhyun with his everything.

But Jonghyun knew better than to want like this. No one like Minhyun would want to date a sorry excuse of an alpha like him.


	2. Omega Talk

Minhyun watched from the corner of his eyes. He saw Yoon Jeonghan making cow eyes at Joshua. The alpha was rather obvious. He stared at Joshua from afar but when he did get close…well Minhyun remembered a shy Joshua who thanked Jeonghan for opening the door for him, umbrella over his head to shield Joshua from the rain.

“Hey,” Minhyun said, kicking Joshua in the shin lightly.

“Hmm,” Joshua hummed flipping the page of his book.

“Yoon Jeonghan,” he said, as if prompting Joshua to say something.

“What about him?”

Minhyun laughed as Joshua didn’t even seem to be that interested. Poor Jeonghan. “Has he shown any interest in you? Cuz he’s eyeing you something fierce right now. He wants to eat my baby Shua I think.” Minhyun moved his head around Joshua to catch Jeonghan’s eye before he reached out his hand and gently pushed Joshua’s hair back a bit. His bangs were getting a bit too long. He grinned hard as he watched Jeonghan’s chest puff out and his mouth formed into a snarl.

Joshua huffed, slapping away Minhyun’s hand. “No, he doesn’t.” But Joshua clearly knew, his ears turned red.

Snickering, Minhyun shook his head. “Don’t lie now. Isn’t he always trying to chat you up all the time?”

“No,” Joshua said, his lips in a slight pout.

Oh my. Did Joshua want Jeonghan to chat him up? This cute baby omega Minhyun took under his wing wanted to get eaten?

“Then you chat him up,” Minhyun said. “Why leave him to pursue you? You can do it too, omega or not.”

“No,” Joshua snapped. “Not with his reputation. If he wants me he’ll have to chase me.” Joshua ignored the blush that rose on his cheeks. “I won’t be seen as desperate. Not around him.” Fingers curling into book, Joshua shook his head. “He has to work for it.”

Minhyun nodded. Yoon Jeonghan did have reputation for being a huge flirt. Taking Joshua’s hand into his, he patted it. “You’re right. Make him work for you. Make him fall hard.”

Looking up from his lashes, Joshua gave him a tiny smirk. “I have been.”

A burst of laughter bubbled out from his chest. Minhyun forgot sometimes on how devious Joshua could be. As he let the laughter die, he nodded. “You’ll have him wrapped around your finger in no time.”

Joshua nodded, smile flirting on his lips. “What about you then?” He gave Minhyun a look. “Jonghyun won’t chase you. He’s shy. More so than me even.”

Sighing, Minhyun agreed. “He is. It’s cute though.”

“Are you going to chase him?” Joshua teased, “He should be an easy catch. He likes staring at you a lot too. He must be a leg man.”

Minhyun didn’t blush, he stared at the sky and pondered.

He did actually blush a bit at the leg man part but sue him. His long legs would great around Jonghyun’s waist as the alpha pounded into him. But that was for way later, after Minhyun managed to get the alpha.

“You know what,” Minhyun stood up, “I will. He’s going to be mine.”

Laughing, Joshua nodded. “Good.” He too got up. “I have to give a certain alpha a merry little chase myself.” Lowering his lashes, Joshua gave a shy smile. “Making Jeonghan flustered is fun. He’s cute like that.”

“Good luck,” Minhyun said.

“Good luck to you to hyung,” Joshua said. “Text me updates.”

“You got it.” He watched as Joshua walked to his next class, and as Jeonghan waited a few minutes before going after Joshua. No doubt to do some alpha chivalry to see if Joshua would like it. Minhyun had to go bag himself an alpha too. Time to use his seduction skills.


	3. Flirting? Talking? Pursuing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself. i hate myself. i hate myself. i dont need more WIPS ; ;

Joshua walked, ignoring the presence of a rather well-known alpha. It wouldn’t do to stroke Jeonghan’s ego too much.

“Hey, Joshua,” Jeonghan said, sliding up next to him. “How was your break? Did you have fun with Minhyun hyung?” Jeonghan frowned as he said that.

Joshua smiled. He must’ve gotten jealous that Minhyun brushed his bangs away.

“Do you need an escort to class?”

Jeonghan was clearly eager to be chivalrous. It was cute. And Joshua felt supremely flattered. It made his traitorous heart flutter.

“What do you call what you’re doing now if it isn’t escorting me to class?” Joshua raised his brow at him.

Blushing, Jeonghan looked down for a moment before looking up at Joshua. “Courting.” He bit his lip, “If you like it.”

“And if I want you to stop?” Joshua wondered just how dedicated Jeonghan was, how deeply infatuated he was with Joshua.

Jeonghan looked devastated, his eyes widened, his throat seized, his face stricken with pain. “If…” he stopped, “if you wanted me to. I would.”

“I don’t,” Joshua said, turning away from Jeonghan. Let him take that as he wanted. Joshua still didn’t trust him.

Perking up, Jeonghan nodded. “I won’t stop then. Can I walk you home later?”

If Joshua looked back, he would probably see Jeonghan being all puppy-like, proverbial ears and tail wagging in enthusiasm. But he didn’t. He was too busy fighting a blush from appearing. “Sure. You better be on time to meet me.”

“Of course.” Jeonghan grinned.

* * *

 

Minhyun smiled, wondering if he should play at being demure or go full out seductive. Maybe he should try both and see what reactions he could elicit from Jonghyun. He walked up to the counter. He watched as Jonghyun looked up, and then watched as his face spasmed between happiness and fear.

“Welcome to Bean Here Forever. What can I get you?” Jonghyun croaked it out.

How cute. Minhyun could fall in love with him definitely. Smiling, something that seemed to make Jonghyun’s eyes glaze over a bit, Minhyun pointed to the chalkboard stand. “I’d like a large of the day’s special.” He lowered his lashes, biting his lip for effect, grinning in his head as he heard a choke from Jonghyun. “Please.”

“Of cour-course.” Jonghyun fumbled with the cash register. “It’ll be fo-four dollars.”

Oh. He even made him stutter. Minhyun felt a bit mean but god was it cute to see and hear the alpha stutter and fumble because of him. Now if he could only get Jonghyun to ask him out. Or agree to a date if Minhyun asked. But that would take time. Minhyun had a lot of time to spare this semester anyhow. He’d bag himself a wonderful alpha. And help Joshua too if he needed it.


	4. Cute is as Cute Does

Minhyun sipped his drink quietly, watching Jonghyun not quite stare at his general area. Hiding a smile behind his cup, he saw Jonghyun’s eyes slip over to where he was sitting but then swerving a bit to the side to make it look like he wasn’t looking at Minhyun even when he was. It was cute of Jonghyun to try hiding when he was being obvious as hell.

Minhyun shook his head lightly, before looking down at his phone. Opening the text, he just got from Joshua, he grinned even harder. Little Shua was growing up and getting an alpha so fast.

 **Minhyun:** _Don’t hold his hand yet. The more you act hard to get the more you can see if he’s super serious._

 **Joshua:** :P. _I know what I’m doing.    You worry about yourself and bagging shy Jonghyun._

        **Minhyun:** _thanks for the vote of confidence_

 **Joshua:** _you’re very welcome :)_

Snorting, Minhyun took his cup to take another long sip. He stopped though when he saw a red eared Jonghyun at his table. “Hi,” he said softly, giving Jonghyun the look Minhyun secretly dubbed, alpha killer.

The alpha swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing. He held a tiny plate in his hands. He choked out a few words that were all smushed together, quickly placed the plate down in front of Minhyun and hightailed it out of there.

He blinked slowly at the empty space that Jonghyun had just occupied, moving down to take a look at the plate. On the plate sat a delicious looking chocolate croissant, a favorite of Minhyun’s. God, Jonghyun was adorable.

* * *

 

Joshua ducked his head to smile as he saw Jeonghan standing outside the lecture hall waiting for him. He was serious it seemed. Straightening, his clothes, Joshua patted them down once before moving to join Jeonghan and let the alpha walk him home to his apartment.

Problem was that before he could get to Jeonghan a surge of girls and boys ran to him, blocking Joshua’s access to him. Joshua’s brows pulled together, his eyes narrowing as he saw desperate omegas and betas try to get Jeonghan’s attention. It wasn’t jealousy. He barely knew Jeonghan, and the desperate type of behavior those people were showing was disgusting. He wasn’t jealous at all.

In a rather uncharacteristic move, Joshua snapped, his voice cutting through the annoying noise that the crowd was making, “Jeonghan!”

If Jeonghan had animal ears they would’ve stood up at attention. But he didn’t. Instead, he looked Joshua’s way, a dazzling sort of smile making its way across his face. Pushing through the crowd, ignoring their protests, and the hands that tried to grab hold of him; Jeonghan walked over to Joshua’s side. “Shua.” He grinned, holding out his hand. “Let’s go.”

Joshua, choosing to ignore Minhyun’s text from earlier, placed his hand in Jeonghan’s, letting him lace their fingers together. He even let Jeonghan take his bag before pulling Jeonghan away from the disgusting crowd. Joshua might’ve even thrown the crowd a little smirk if he wasn’t too busy batting his lashes at Jeonghan to make the alpha blush a little.


	5. I Look Cute Flirting

The two of them walked in silence. Joshua stared at their joined hands, it felt nice like this. The warmth from Jeonghan’s hand spread across his hand and it made Joshua feel giddy. Especially since Jeonghan kept giving him that besotted smile lit up his eyes. It made the alpha look cute, and it was beyond flattering.

He’d give into Jeonghan’s courting if there weren’t the constant whispers of Jeonghan and his flirtatious attitude. And that Joshua wasn’t an easy conquest. Especially since it was Jeonghan who was interested in him; Joshua was going to make it extra hard.

Jeonghan’s sheer popularity was another obstacle, if the amount of people hanging around Jeonghan was an indication. Joshua should stake his claim early. If this didn’t pan out then it’d be fine. He didn’t need the interference during their little courting period.

“We’re here,” Jeonghan said, interrupting Joshua’s thoughts.

Quirking an eyebrow, Joshua asked softly. “And how did you know where I live?”

Jeonghan blushed. “I…umm…well.” Holding Joshua’s hand tightly, he cleared his throat. “That café over there,” he pointed with his chin, “I was there a few weeks ago and saw you come out of this apartment building. That’s how. I swear I wasn’t stalking you or anything,” Jeonghan said quickly. “Jonghyun hyung works there and I visit sometimes because my friends work there too and—”

“Jonghyun?” Joshua’s eyes gleamed. “Kim Jonghyun the alpha?”

Eyes narrowing, Jeonghan nodded. “Yea. Why are you so interested? Am I not your type? I can—”

Joshua shushed him, putting his finger to Jeonghan’s lips. “No. I’m not interested. Not in that way anyhow. My friend is interested in him. Let’s go. You can buy me a drink and we can have our first date.”

Jeonghan lips tingled as Joshua took his finger away; he stumbled as Joshua dragged him across the street into the café where he first saw Joshua cuddling a kitten.

* * *

Joshua pushed the door open and nodded as he heard the customary shouts of welcome. Grinning, his eyes zoomed in on the person he wanted to see. Minhyun who was giving a flirty ass smile to a blushing alpha who couldn’t even look him in the eye.

He stopped before he reached the table where Minhyun sat. “I want a Frappuccino, caramel butterscotch,” he told Jeonghan.

Jeonghan nodded, a bit confused but willing to do what Joshua wanted. For that Joshua graced him with a smile. Lashes going down, “Thanks,” he said, grinning as Jeonghan’s besotted face came back before he walked over to the counter.

Plopping down, he drawled, “So this is where you end up hyung. Are you making the poor guy crap in his pants?”

Minhyun turned to face him. His eyes widened. “Joshua. What are you doing here?”

“Oh,” Joshua hedged, “I just happened to be in the neighborhood, since I live across from this place and all.”

Minhyun raised an eyebrow as he saw Jeonghan come towards them from the side of his eyes. “With Yoon Jeonghan too?”

Fighting a blush, Joshua looked to the side. He didn’t have to explain himself but there was no harm in telling Minhyun. “I let him walk me home. He was cute.”

“Uh huh,” Minhyun teased, “did you use your omega wiles to get him to buy you that drink too?”

Joshua huffed. “All I had to was ask nicely. Where’s the alpha you have your eye on? Hiding from you?”

“Here you are,” Jeonghan said, placing Joshua’s drink down. “And a muffin. You must be hungry so I got something for you.”

“Thank you,” Joshua said softly. He patted the seat next to him. “Sit.”

Minhyun’s brows rose so far up they disappeared under his bangs. He mouthed silently to Joshua as Jeonghan watched him eat. “You have him tamed already?”

Joshua ignored the question. “How much did you make Jonghyun blush so far?”

Minhyun threw his head back, laughing. “If you need to know,” he said, “enough. It was definitely a good thing to come here.”

“Evil,” Joshua said, letting Jeonghan take his hand again.

“I look cute even while fliting,” Minhyun sniffed.

“Sure,” Joshua snorted.


	6. Let me Have This one Thing

Jonghyun felt hunted. He felt Minhyun’s eyes on him, watching him from that table, drinking him in. Now another pair of eyes joined them. Pretty Joshua Hong joined his omega friend and the two of them sat there, giggling and talking, making one of the prettiest pictures one could lay their eyes on. And of all people, Jeonghan sat next to Joshua, being petted, eyes closing as Joshua’s hand ran through his hair. Was he basking in the attention of the omega he wanted?

Jonghyun wanted to do that too. But he was a bit scared. The alpha part of him wanted to go over there and demand Minhyun to go out on a date with him, but the more logical side told him that some omegas took offense and Minhyun could very well tell him no. Ugh, he wanted to crawl into a pit and cry.

“Hey,” that sweet voice that caressed Jonghyun’s ears called out.

Heart thumping loudly, Jonghyun steeled himself before turning around to face Minhyun. He croaked out, “Hi.”

Minhyun gave him a wide grin. “Go out on a date with me.” He grabbed Jonghyun’s hand, rubbing his thumb in little circles on Jonghyun’s skin. “Please,” he said softly.

Throat clamming up, Jonghyun felt half helpless at the soft way Minhyun looked at him, and half guilty for the way Minhyun’s lips sort of trembled like they’d fall into a pout or a frown if Jonghyun said no. But why would he say no, when the person he wanted was holding his hand and asking him out on a date. He should though. Minhyun deserved better than someone like him.

But just this once, would it be bad to try to have what he wanted. To go after what he wanted like a little child. Especially when Minhyun was asking him. _Just this once Kim Jonghyun, do it for yourself,_ he thought.

“Yea,” he said, letting himself touch Minhyun. “I’ll be happy to go on a date with you.”

“Perfect,” Minhyun gushed. “Let me give you my number.” He took one of the markers the staff used to write names on the cups. Gently, he slid Jonghyun’s sleeve up, writing his number on his forearm causing Jonghyun to shiver. “Pick me up at 7.” Winking, Minhyun said, “Call me ok?” He walked away, with a sway in his hips.

* * *

Joshua watched, laughing into his hand softly. Minhyun was laying it on. He was really trying to snag that alpha. Hearing a whine, he turned to his own alpha. “Sorry if this wasn’t much of a first date,” Joshua apologized.

Jeonghan shook his head. Now that Joshua’s attention was back to him, everything was fine. “It’s all right. Watching your friends fumble is fun.” Taking Joshua’s hand into his, he said, “But you should pay more attention to me. I can give you all sorts of _fun_.”

Humming, Joshua smirked. “Maybe on other dates. I think it’s time this one came to an end.” He tilted his head, “Take me home now please.”

Jeonghan nodded, holding in a wanton moan. “Whatever you want baby.”


	7. Texts can be Dangerous

“What if he doesn’t call me,” Minhyun asked. He tried to hide just how nervous he was but going off of Joshua’s tiny little snickers he wasn’t doing a good job at all.

“Then call him,” Joshua answered.

Minhyun, who could hear the tell-tale clicking noises of the iPhone keyboard, looked over and narrowed his eyes. “And who are you texting right now?”

“No one,” Joshua said, sticking his tongue out at him. “I’m looking something up. Hopefully an article will pop up. How to calm down a fellow omega who’s crazy in love with this one alpha?”

“Hey!” Minhyun took one of his pillows and chucked it at Joshua. Joshua ducked. Taking this as a distraction, Minhyun jumped, using his long limbs to take Joshua’s phone away from him.

“Give it back,” Joshua shouted, jumping at Minhyun.

Using his tall height, Minhyun held it over Joshua’s head. “Nope.” He peeked at the texts. “Ooh my,” he said, “look at this. Texting Yoon Jeonghan? How close have you two gotten?” Minhyun’s eyes widened, “He’s calling you an angel? You?”

“Excuse you,” Joshua huffed, “I’m an angel. Now give me back my phone. We’re setting up a date.”

“You teasing minx,” Minhyun gasped. “You’re leading the poor alpha on, letting him think you’re an angel.”

Joshua narrowed his eyes, ready to retort, but Minhyun’s phone went off. Diving, Joshua grabbed it off the table, running to the bathroom.

“Give me my phone Joshua!” Minhyun pounded on the door. “Give it back you little minx!”

“I’m going to see who’s texting you first! Since you’re peeking at my phone!” Joshua opened his phone, smiling about the fact Minhyun never locked the thing with a passcode. His eyes widened. “Jonghyun texted you! He’s asking if you like meat!” Joshua laughed. “Should I text back and say you’d like _his_ _meat_?”

“Joshua Hong,” Minhyun screeched. “Open the door this instant! Before I text Jeonghan that you can’t go out on a date with him!”

“We’ll trade,” Joshua shouted through the door. “Or else I’m texting him back right now!”

“Fine, you evil little thing!”

Opening the door just a sliver, Joshua eyed Minhyun. “On the count of three.”

“One,” Minhyun said low.

“Two.”

“Three,” the two of them shouted in unison.

Phones exchanged hands. Minhyun breathed a sigh of relief that Joshua hadn’t texted that sexual innuendo. The little minx just smiled at his phone as he texted away, no doubt confirming plans. Angel his ass. Jeonghan would have his hands full with Joshua.

“Text the nice alpha back,” Joshua said, giving him tiny smirk. “Use your long legs to seduce him further.”

“Minx,” Minhyun hissed.

“Says the man who eyed Jonghyun like he wanted him all over him,” Joshua retorted back, eyes gleaming.

Lips thinning, Minhyun swallowed. He couldn’t argue there. He really did want Jonghyun all over him. “Go seduce your own alpha,” he said. “I’ll seduce mine.”

“Those long legs of yours,” Joshua teased.


	8. First Dates to Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's done. i want to leave it on a more hopeful what's going to happen ending

Minhyun took one look at himself and immediately unbuttoned the shirt and threw it off of his body. It did nothing for him, didn’t look right, and didn’t feel right. “Ugh,” he groaned, running his hands through his hair, “why is nothing right?”

“Because you’re overthinking things,” Joshua drawled, looking up from his phone to laugh at him. “You’re going out to eat. Bbq. Why would you wear a button up?”

Frowning, Minhyun threw the next shirt right over Joshua’s face. “And what are you doing here being unhelpful? I asked you for advice, not for your sass.” He moaned pitifully, “What happened to that sweet baby omega I took under my wing?”

Joshua glared, “He wasn’t a baby and while I am sweet, there’s no reason to be sweet to a ridiculous person. Get your act together. You’re popular, nice looking, charmingly dorky. Grab a tshirt, a tight one and put it on. You want to fit into the casual atmosphere but at the same time give him something to look at. He can’t exactly look at your legs under the table so your chest will have to do. And your face.”

He fought to keep his lips from forming pout. “Where are you going all dressed up like that?”

Joshua sat on the couch in black dress pants with a hint of shine, his shirt white as the snow and buttoned up not quite all the way, leaving a good gap open for skin to show, around his neck lay a leather cord he turned into a choker. It was red even. Good lord. He was going for sex appeal.

“Jeonghan said he was taking me to somewhere fancy,” he smirked, “so I dressed up. Mingyu helped a bit, with the choker and all.”

Eyebrows going high, Minhyun snorted. “More like barely dressed. You’re showing a lot of skin there. And those pants fit you really well.”

“I want to make sure Jeonghan doesn’t forget,” Joshua said, smiling gently.

Minhyun laughed, clutching at his stomach. “You’re going to make the guy drool all night.”

“That’s what you should do too,” Joshua said. “Even if it’s a more casual setting. Do things to make the guy drool. Make him want you. Make him fall in love.” He stared at Minhyun, eyes glinting, “We’re not wilting omegas who wait for alphas. Make him come to you and then make him want you badly enough that he’ll go to his knees.”

Minhyun shivered. When did Joshua get this charismatic? “You grew up so well,” he joked, “look at you.”

Joshua grinned up at him. “Of course. Now get dressed so we can go already.”

* * *

Jonghyun stared, a bit blatantly but Minhyun was right there, in front of him, right in front of his eyes. And what a lovely sight it was. He was doing something so mundane but Jonghyun was fixated. He watched as Minhyun took the grilled pork and put it on his bed of veggies, wrapping it before putting it in his mouth in one chew.

What else could Minhyun take in one swallow? Cheeks reddening, he looked away for a few seconds. His eyes wanted to wander to Minhyun’s chest but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Minhyun wasn’t a piece of meat for him to eye like he wanted to eat him. Jonghyun did want to know what it would be like to kiss him though.

“Are you hungry?” Minhyun asked him, a sweet smile on his face. He started making a wrap, “Let me make you one.” He held it out with his hand, “Ahh.”

Blushing, Jonghyun opened his mouth, letting Minhyun feed him. As he chewed, Minhyun watched him.

“Tasty?”

“Yea,” he answered, swallowing.

“I’ll make you some more,” Minhyun said, looking down at the grill, eyelashes going down.

Jonghyun could get used to this. This sort of sweetness.

* * *

Jeonghan held in a groan as he watched Joshua’s throat bob, drinking the wine more elegantly than any other person he had seen in his life.

Putting his glass down, Joshua smiled. “Thirsty?” He held out his glass, “Want some?”

The teenage boy part of Jeonghan crowed. An indirect kiss. “Sure.” He moved to take the glass but Joshua shook his head.

“Let me.” He leaned over, putting the glass to Jeonghan’s lips, tilting it a bit for some of the wine to flow down.

Jeonghan swallowed, more heavily than normal. God was Joshua hot like this.

That cute, soft smile blinded Jeonghan some more. “Is it good?”

“I’m more of a soju and beer guy,” Jeonghan said, “but it was nice.” His eyes looked Joshua over, “Not as nice as you look but nice.”

“Flatterer,” Joshua whispered, grinning.

Taking Joshua’s free hand, Jeonghan raised it to his lips, kissing it. Detaching his lips, he murmured, just loud enough for Joshua to hear, “It’s not flattery when it’s the truth.”

“Keep this up and you might get a kiss at the end of this date,” Joshua teased, his voice going deep and low.

“I’ll take any sort of kiss you’re willing to give,” Jeonghan said.

“Forever?” Joshua took his hand back, eyes no longer looking soft and sweet. They held a seriousness to them.

“If you’ll give it to me,” Jeonghan replied, no longer joking.

His eyes twinkled in the light. “I’ll think about it.”

Jeonghan nodded. It was a good enough for now. They had a long way to go, as long as Joshua was taking him seriously Jeonghan would take that. He was going to win his heart in the end, he hoped.


End file.
